Motion sensors are known in building automation and other applications. Motion sensors are currently installed in almost every office and in many homes. The most popular applications of motion sensors are to automatically control lighting (also known as “occupancy sensors”) and to automatically open doors.
Distance sensors also exist in many applications, although not as omnipresent as motion sensors. Distance sensors of various types are used in many different kinds of industrial applications, such as radar. In consumer products, there are a few examples of distance sensing, most notable of them being triangulation-based distance sensors used on some video game consoles.